Dancing in the Street
video | right | 300px right | 300px Dancing in the Street is een hitsingle, oorspronkelijk uitgebracht in 1964 door de Amerikaanse soulgroep Martha & The Vandellas. Martha & The Vandellas Geschiedenis Het was het eerste nummer van het album Dance Party dat op single uitgebracht werd. De andere twee waren Wild One en Nowhere To Run. Die zouden echter niet zo succesvol worden als Dancing in the Street, dat de grootste hit van Martha & The Vandellas werd, in zowel de Verenigde Staten, Ierland als het Verenigd Koninkrijk. In de VS kwam het tot de tweede positie in de Billboard Hot 100. In het Verenigd Koninkrijk piekte Dancing in the Street oorspronkelijk in de top 20, maar in 1969 begon de diskjockey Alan Freeman het op eigen initiatief te draaien op BBC Radio One. Platenlabel Tamla-Motown haastte zich het nummer opnieuw uit te brengen en het kwam op de vierde plek terecht. Dit zorgde voor een nieuwe populariteitsgolf voor Martha & The Vandellas in Groot-Brittannië. Ook in Ierland werd het nummer pas eind jaren 60 een hit. Naast het eerder genoemde succes wist het nummer de top 10 op de R&B-lijst te bereiken en de top-40 in Canada. Ook verkreeg het de veertigste positie op de lijst van 500 beste nummers volgens het Amerikaanse tijdschrift Rolling Stone. Na een reeks van hits geschreven door het songwriterstrio Holland-Dozier-Holland was Dancing in the Street de eerste hit van Martha & The Vandellas die geschreven werd door William "Mickey" Stevenson. Dit deed hij in samenwerking met Ivy Jo Hunter en Marvin Gaye, net als Martha & The Vandellas een artiest van de platenmaatschappij Motown. In eerste instantie schreef Stevenson het nummer als een ballad. Toen hij het aan Marvin Gaye liet zien, dacht deze dat het een meer dansbaar nummer was, waardoor het zijn uiteindelijke vorm bereikte. De twee hadden Kim Weston in gedachten om het nummer op te nemen, maar zij wees het af. Daardoor kregen Martha & The Vandellas de kans het aan hun repertoire toe te voegen..Volgens een andere versie van dit verhaal had Kim Weston juist gerekend op dit nummer, maar vonden Berry Gordy en Mickey Stevenson het veiliger het toe te vertrouwen aan Martha Reeves, die met The Vandellas al twee hits had gehad en Kim Weston nog geen. Leadzangeres Martha Reeves bewerkte zelf het vocale arrangement, zodat het bij haar stem paste. Ivy Jo Hunter werd aan de credits toegevoegd vanwege zijn hulp bij het muzikale arrangement. Hij was ook degene die met een koevoet op de tel meesloeg om de beat krachtiger over te laten komen. Het nummer werd uitgebracht op het label Gordy, een sublabel van Berry Gordy's Motown-imperium. De tekst van Dancing in the Street gaat over de mogelijkheid om in welke stad dan ook plezier te hebben door te dansen. Het werd geproduceerd als een onschuldige danssingle, maar tijdens de rellen in de binnensteden van de Verenigde Staten adopteerden Afro-Amerikaanse demonstranten het al snel als strijdlied voor de burgerrechtenbeweging. Daarom haalden verschillende radiostations het nummer uit de ether, omdat ook de leiders, zoals H. Rap Brown, het nummer gebruikten bij de rellen. Dit wordt gezien als verklaring waarom Dancing In The Street net geen nummer 1-hit werd. De B-kant van Dancing in the Street was een oud nummer uit 1961, There He Is (At My Door), geschreven door Eddie Holland en Freddie Gorman (lid van The Originals). Oorspronkelijk was het de A-kant van een single van The Vells, zoals The Vandellas toen heetten, die geen hit werd. Ook dit nummer was in 1964 onderdeel van het album Dance Party. Bezetting * Lead: Martha Reeves * Achtergrond: Rosalind Ashford en Betty Kelly * Instrumentatie: The Funk Brothers met ** James Jamerson op bas ** Benny Benjamin en Steve Reid op drums ** Jack Ashford en Ivy Jo Hunter op percussie ** Robert White, Eddie Willis en Joe Messina op gitaar ** Henry Cosby en Thomas Bowles op saxofoon ** Russ Conway en Herbert Williams op trompet ** George Bohannon en Paul Riser op trombone * Schrijvers: Marvin Gaye, William Stevenson & Ivy Jo Hunter * Productie: William Stevenson & Ivy Jo Hunter Coverversies Dancing in the Street is vaak gecoverd. De succesvolste heropname van het nummer werd uitgebracht in de jaren 80. Het was toen David Bowie die samen met Mick Jagger een rockversie op single uitbracht. In eerste instantie zouden de twee het nummer live tijdens Live Aid zingen, maar doordat het via satelliet moest, de één stond namelijk in Londen en de ander in Philadelphia, zou er een vertraging ontstaan. Omdat Bowie noch Jagger wilde playbacken, besloten ze het nummer in de studio op te nemen. Dit was met veel succes, want hun uitgave van Dancing in the Street werd een internationale hit. In veel landen bereikte het de top 40 en in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Australië, Nederland en Ierland zelfs de eerste positie. Ook vele andere artiesten hebben Dancing In The Street opgenomen. Onder hen bevinden zich The Mamas and the Papas, The Carpenters, Dusty Springfield, The Who, Human Nature, Van Halen, Nikki Webster, Atomic Kitten, The Kinks, Myra en Tim Curry. Ook collega's bij Motown gaven een nieuwe versie van het nummer uit. Zo bracht Choker Campbell een instrumentale versie van het nummer uit samen met zijn bigband. Dat deed hij ook met twee andere nummers van Martha & The Vandellas, namelijk (Love Is Like a) Heatwave en Wild One. David Bowie & Mick Jagger Bezetting * Lead: David Bowie en Mick Jagger * Achtergrond: Helena Springs en Tessa Niles * Gitaar: Kevin Armstrong, G.E. Smith en Earl Slick * Bas: Matthew Seligman en John Regan * Drums: Neil Conti * Percussie: Pedro Ortiz en Jimmy Maclean * Trompet: Mac Gollehon * Saxofoon: Stan Harrison en Lenny Pickett * Keyboards: Steve Nieve * Productie: Alan Winstanley & Clive Langer Hitnoteringen ;Nederlandse Top 40 ;Nederlandse Single Top 100 ;Radio 2 Top 2000 Alain Clark & Ben Saunders Ook Alain Clark en Ben Saunders hebben Dancing in the Street opgenomen. Nadat zij het eerst hadden gezongen in The voice of Holland kwam het nummer als download terecht in de Nederlandse Single Top 100. Hitnotering ;Nederlandse Single Top 100 Literatuur * Mark Kurlansky: Ready For a Brand New Beat: How "Dancing in the Street" Became the Anthem for a Changing America. Riverhead, New York, 2013, 288 pag. ISBN 1594487227 ISBN 978-1594487224 Categorie:Nummer van Martha & The Vandellas Categorie:Nummer van David Bowie Categorie:Single uit 1964 Categorie:Single uit 1985 Categorie:Single uit 2010 Categorie:Nummer van Mick Jagger